


Sun Salutations

by simonbananaao3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Yoga, bucky has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonbananaao3/pseuds/simonbananaao3
Summary: Yoga was not Bucky's thing. The only thing keeping him from walking out of that class is his super hot instructor.





	Sun Salutations

Bucky thought he liked yoga. Emphasis on the word “thought.” He enjoyed the whole serenity and inner peace thing, but he didn’t realize that it was much more strenuous than he thought. It wasn’t until his limbs were tied into a knot that he realized that yoga was no picnic.

He looked around at his company. Most of them unsurprisingly were older people. When he first walked in, his immediate thought was that he was about to school these old ladies. However, as he watched himself stumble and fall on his face, he noticed that these people had no issues at all, and they looked calm. They were serene! How could they do that? He was struggling to do the child’s pose and they were turning themselves into shapes that reminded him of tangled headphones.

When he signed up for this class, it was called “Gentle Yoga.” Nothing about this is gentle, Bucky thought as he ached in pain.

Bucky thought it was embarrassing enough that he was being slammed by these old geezers, but the universe decided to do him one better. His instructor was super hot. He watched as he was able to twist into every position with ease. This took Bucky’s mind to some pretty inappropriate places.

He heard this instructor’s voice throughout the whole class, guiding him through each movement. The instructor made no effort to help Bucky, and even if he did, Bucky still wouldn’t be able to do half the things that these people were doing.

He noticed that the hour was almost up. The movements started to become easier and easier. Soon enough, they were all lying on the floor. This part, called relaxation, was the thing that Bucky waited for the whole time. 

“Close your eyes. Relax every muscle in your body,” the instructor said. The voice sounded like it was moving. 

“Relax your eyes. Relax your cheeks.” Okay, that voice was definitely moving, and it was getting closer. 

“Relax your lips. Relax your thighs.” The voice was right on top of him. It was two feet away. Bucky became the least relaxed person in the world.

Then, as if the gods were laughing in his face, Bucky felt hands on his shoulders. These hands were soft, quick, and eager. They moved from his shoulder to his chest to his abdomen, giving the muscles within these regions a quick massage before Bucky immediately tensed them up again. The hands moved back up, quicker, less focused.

Then, they were gone. Even with them being gone, Bucky felt an enormous sense of arousal coming on. He began to panic, but it was already too late. His erection was clearly visible to anyone with eyes. Luckily, everyone in the room still had their eyes closed.

Everyone except the instructor.

He hoped he wouldn’t notice, but then again, how could he not. Bucky considered himself to be well-endowed, and it was even more apparent when he was hard. Then, all hell broke loose when Bucky heard a small chuckle come from the instructor. Bucky tried to convince himself that the instructor wasn’t laughing at him, but he knew what was really happening. Then the voice, clear as day, whispered into his ear.

"It’s okay. Happens to everyone,” he said.

Bucky thought he was dead. Bucky wished he was dead. Bucky craved death more than anything at this point. He thought this was a good idea. He thought he would try something new. Maybe it would be a new hobby. Who could have known that he would leave today being humiliated in more ways than he could count? 

“You can now open your eyes and bring yourself back into the sitting position,” the instructor said, the voice now back to its original position. Bucky sprang up, trying to cover up his shame as fast as he could. He sat patiently with his cheeks turning a cherry red. He locked eyes with the instructor. The instructor gave him a quick smile, turning Bucky’s embarrassment into a different emotion that he couldn’t exactly describe. 

“My name is Steve, thank you for coming. Namaste,” he said as he put his hands into a prayer position. 

“Namaste,” everyone said in unison. And with that, the class was over. Bucky wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He would have, but his current issue had him as still as possible. Any movement or any friction at all could make it worse. Way worse. So, he decided to stay still.

The room cleared out fast. Steve took his time rolling up his mat and making sure everything was in order. The last person had left before it was just Steve and Bucky alone. 

“Did you enjoy the class?” Steve asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Bucky said, struggling to speak.

“I could tell,” Steve said with a smirk. Bucky’s heart leaped up into his throat. He was mortified. All of his fears were confirmed.

“It’s alright. Like I said, it happens to everyone,” Steve said, picking up his now rolled up mat.

“In a yoga class?” Bucky asked.

“You’re not the first one of my students to get hard during class.”

Bucky believed him. 

“Am I in good company?” Bucky asked, trying to break the tension that was quickly forming between them.

“Well, most of them were very flexible. They could do the downward dog with no groaning. So I would say you’re the least experienced of the group.”

“I’m flexible where it counts,” Bucky said without thinking. 

“Where it counts?” Steve asked, somewhat perplexed. Bucky had dug his own grave now. There was no real escape. Then, Steve smiled, showing his beautiful white teeth.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Steve said.

Bucky suppressed his moan. His retreating hard-on was now back in full force. Steve winked before he walked towards the door.

“You’re just going to say that and then leave me like this,” Bucky said, feigning anger.

“I was thinking you would come with me. After all, I do have a queen bed in my apartment,” Steve said, implying something more explicit.

Bucky, now being all stretched and relaxed, was ready for anything that Steve could throw at him. 

“Do any of your other students go home with you?” Bucky asked, finally getting up.

“Like I said, you’re in good company,” Steve reminded him.

“You don’t mind that I’m not that flexible?” Steve looked down at Bucky’s still hard cock.

“It looks like I’m the only one that’s going to need to worry about being flexible,” Steve said. Bucky involuntarily bit his lips. 

“You coming?” Steve said, gesturing to the door.

“Hell yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
